Amarillo by Mornin'
by jdgirlie
Summary: Carolina runs her fathers farm. Farmer by day, country crooner by night. When the landing of a mech destroys her crops, she finds herself in a twisted new story. One that no country song could describe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll its me again. This time I'm gonna take a shot at Transformers, which is definitely my favorite movie of all time! The TV shows were great, and I think they only made it better with the movie. This will not be my only Transformers fic, because I am going to do more like this one. I will take each character and have them in their own Romance/Humor situation. Enjoy!

**Title**: Amarillo by Mornin'

**Explanation of Title**: "Amarillo by Mornin'" is a wonderful song that George Strait sings. I was going to title this "Amarillo Sky" which is by Jason Aldean, and I still might change it to that later. The setting for this story is obviously, Amarillo, Texas.

**Summary**: A new Autobot lands in Amarillo, Texas on a sharecroppers land. When Sam and the other's arrive, they find that they have a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes**: I do not own the Transformers, or Samuel James Whitwicky/Mikaela Banes. I do however own Carolina Hicks. And any affiliations to her.

**Characters Involved: **

Optimus Prime (also as holo!Optimus)

Bumblebee (also as holo! Bee)

Ironhide (also as holo!Hide)

Ratchet (also as holo!Ratchet)

Jazz (Later on) (also as holo!Jazz)

Sam Whitwicky

Mikaela Banes

Prowl (also as holo!Prowl)

Carolina Rangle Hicks

Age: 22

Height: 5'4

Weight: 12 lbs

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde/ chin length

Eye Color: Light hazel

**Pairings**:

Sam x Mikaela

Mikaela x Sam

Carolina x (former boyfriend/dumps her at beginning of story)

Optimus x Carolina

Anyways, enough of all that. I'm sure ya'll are ready for the story. So here it goes…ladies and gentlemen..I present to you :

Amarillo by Mornin' 

It was** something**, Carolina decided. Something to be under the steady heat of a spotlight. Not just to sing your heart out to the awaiting crowd. It was something that she couldn't just put her finger on, that made her so joyous to be up there on stage. Maybe it was the roar of the crowd when she was through, or the satisfaction it gave her that they enjoyed her singing, or maybe because it made her feel proud just like when she finished picking the bushels of corn. It made her smile, the glorious feeling.

"Thank ya'll so much. Its hard to believe how good ya'll are to me, even after all these years! And I would love to stay up here tonight, but all ya'll know I gotta get up in the mornin' and work that tractor."

Carolina smiled at the murmured voices in the crowd. She had grown up in this town, and could tell you about everyone and their momma that lived here. They were all aware that after her father passed away last year, she took on the responsibilities and duties of carrying on his legacy as Texas' most well known sharecropper. Even going through the pain of his death, her mother leaving with another man, and her brother's going off to college. She cared for 1000 acres all by her lonesome self, and she thought that sometimes, she wouldn't be able to do it without one person—her boyfriend, Michael.

Michael McAllister had been her childhood friend, for as long as Carolina could remember. They had been dating for two years and she was positive he was the one. Even though everyone in the town begged her to do otherwise, she stayed with him. He wasn't here tonight, which disappointed her, but she knew that he had to work. It was strange that he had to work so late at the brewery, but she didn't question it. He was a handsome man, and rather charming too. She noticed sometimes that he would take his attentions to other women, but she didn't say anything about it, she knew he was a man, and that men did that sometimes.

She wondered about it as she stepped down from the stage, guitar strapped to her front. She wasn't that bad looking. More of a simple looking girl. Strait strawberry blonde hair, cropped into a chin length bob. Round, cherub face, big bright smile, small and thin, with a ample sized chest and the lightest colored hazel eyes. She shook her head, promising herself not to doubt him. Her looks should be the least of her worries right now, she reminded herself that she should be worried about the crops making it this year.

She received pats on the back and hugs from different people in the audience, and even offers to buy her drinks from the bar. She nodded and laughed with them and shot down the drinks, the excuse being that she had to get up early in the morning. She glanced around the crowd, perhaps to catch a glimpse of her man, but he was no where in sight. Michael claimed that he would make it before she left so that she would have a ride home. But he was there. She sighed inwardly and made her way through the throng of people towards the front doors.

When she pushed through, Carolina took a deep breath and tore her mind away from how angry she was becoming with the fact that he was not there like she had heard him promise. She could walk. The farm was only ten or fifteen miles outta town. She gazed off in the direction of her home and groaned. It was going to be a long night.

That's when she noticed it.

It fell from the sky rapidly. A giant ball of flame and embers. She followed it as it fell and horror tore into her chest----it was heading for her home. She turned and was about to rush back into the bar when an young man by the name of Connor came out the door.

"Connor! Thank God! Look!"

When she pointed to the ball of flame, the slightly older boy gave a jump.

"What in the name of--- Carolina that's headin' straight in your direction."

They shared a terrified look and her grasped her arm. "Come on. Get in the truck." He practically drug her over to his old beat up Dodge and threw her into the middle whilst he climbed inside. The engine roared and the tires threw gravel as he sped off, towards her home. She clung to his arm the whole way, surprised with how fast he was going down the dirt road. Carolina's heart raced when they reached the long fence that surrounded all the acres. She watched in horror as the ball slammed into the ground and erupted in flame. She watched as all of her and her father's years of backbreaking work went up into flame. She felt hot tears slid down her face as she gave a wordless cry.

As soon as Connor hit the brakes, she spilled from the cab, almost falling from the thunderous shaking from the impact. She felt a dry sob heave from her throat as she watch her crops catch fire. She vaguely remembered hearing Connor say something about going for help and hearing his truck take off into the night over the roar of the fire.

Carolina was so engrossed in what was happening that she didn't notice several vehicles coming to a stop behind her. She stood, watching the blaze, her guitar dangling from her hand. Her mouth opened with ragged sobs and her face was beginning to coat in ash from the fire. Tears left a shiny trail down her dirty face as she watched all her life burn down before her eyes. She figured it was only a matter of time before the house caught fire, and then she really would be left with nothing. When there was an explosion, which meant that the fire had reached the tractor, she was thrown back---into someone's awaiting arms. She was aware of the muscular arms wrapped around her and a soothing voice in her ear.

"Its alright Miss. Its gonna be okay." She clung to the arms that wrapped around her middle and held her from harm. She felt an odd feeling of safety close around her, and she could've sworn that it was her father behind her. She figured it was the fire department and lifted her head to look up at the man. He was dressed in a pair of slightly baggy jeans, a tight black tee and a black and yellow motorcycle jacket. He had shaggy blonde hair and she was instantly reminded of a surfer. His eyes caught her attention. They were a bright, beautiful alien blue. He was rather handsome, in that hot high schooler way. She watched as someone else caught his attention and suddenly she was passed into another set of arms.

There was another soothing voice, one that instantly calmed her of all her fears. He was a damn good looking man. Tall in stature, and far better built than the blonde that had just held her. He had the same color eyes, with tanned skin and dark brown hair cropped close to his head. He was dressed in a blue pressed button down shirt that was tucked into his wranglers. Cowboy boots adorned his feet. She felt a warm hand cup her cheek as he helped her stand correctly, one arm looped about her waist held her to him.

Hazel eyes closed as new hot tears spilled down her face. She felt his thumb wipe away a few stray tears and something flooded her. Comfort. She used to feel this way when her father held her.

"I promise that we will do all that we can to help you." His voice was commanding and strong, booming over all that was going on behind her. His face rushed past her closed eye lids and his voice carried her somewhere safe.

"Thank you." That was all that she could muster. She clung to the tall man, hands becoming fists, pulling the material of his shirt. That was the last thing that she remembered, then her vision went black and she felt numb, her body limp. The last thought she had before she passed out was about the man holding her close to him.

OOOOO.Cliffhanger.Wohoo. Review please! Thanks. I will submit the next chapter soon.


	2. Rocking Like A Hurricane

**I couldn't wait to update, so I decided to go ahead and go for it. I want to thank those who took time to read this. I'm glad ya'll enjoyed it. Thanks to the one reviewer for pointing out that I left a 5 off of Carolina's weight. Oops! Anyways, here goes. OH! And I want to mention that I changed her age. She's 26 now. And I was thinking….who would she sound like when she sang? Pam Tillis. Kinda young voice, but slightly mature. "Maybe it was Memphis." Is what she is well known for, by the way.**

**Title**: Amarillo by Mornin'

**Explanation of Title**: "Amarillo by Mornin'" is a wonderful song that George Strait sings. I was going to title this "Amarillo Sky" which is by Jason Aldean, and I still might change it to that later. The setting for this story is obviously, Amarillo, Texas.

**Summary**: A new Autobot lands in Amarillo, Texas on a sharecroppers land. When Sam and the other's arrive, they find that they have a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes**: I do not own the Transformers, or Samuel James Whitwicky/Mikaela Banes. I do however own Carolina Hicks. And any affiliations to her.

**Characters Involved: **

Optimus Prime (also as holo!Optimus)

Bumblebee (also as holo! Bee)

Ironhide (also as holo!Hide)

Ratchet (also as holo!Ratchet)

Jazz (Later on) (also as holo!Jazz)

Sam Whitwicky

Mikaela Banes

Prowl (also as holo!Prowl)

Carolina Rangle Hicks

Age: 26

Height: 5'4

Weight: 125 lbs

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde/ chin length

Eye Color: Light hazel

**Pairings**:

Sam x Mikaela

Mikaela x Sam

Carolina x (former boyfriend/dumps her at beginning of story)

Optimus x Carolina

Anyways, enough of all that. I'm sure ya'll are ready for the story. So here it goes…ladies and gentlemen..I present to you :

Amarillo by Mornin'

It all seemed a bad dream, one that she would wake up from and everything would be okay. Her land was on fire, and soon everything that she owned would be gone. She would own not even a damn dime to her name. Carolina tossed and turned in her sleep, having a silent fit. Everything was on fire, and she was helpless to stop it. She lived ten to fifteen miles outta town, and the nearest fire station was thirty miles away. They would never reach her in time. She was powerless again, just like she was unable to stop her father from dying, or her mother and brother's leaving her behind in this small backwater town.

Anger ripped through her and she felt a growl leave her throat. Hazel eyes fluttered open and Carolina shot strait up from the bed. She clenched the comforter in her hands and gazed around. Her room. There was black ash covering the walls and the stench of burnt wood filled her nose. She caught sight of someone scrubbing the baseboards. It was a dark-haired girl, giving off grunts of frustration as she tried to clean away the remainder of what had happened that night.

"Who are you?"

Mikaela jerked her head up at the sound of a feminine voice coated with a slight drawl. She stood and beamed at the woman in the bed. Carolina felt her eyes narrow at the brunette; she reminded her of the girls that she had gone to school with. The ones that were too beautiful for their own good and they felt that their only way to show their beauty was through tight clothes and a thick coat of make-up on their face. But she was not one to judge and she blinked as the pretty girl offered her a gorgeous smile and a tanned hand.

"I'm Mikaela Banes. I came here with the guys…do you remember? What happened last night?" The brunette had a sad tone in her voice, like she was talking to someone that had just lost a family member. Carolina felt a lump in her throat as she nodded and shook Mikaela's hand with a stiff arm.

"Why are you here?" She watched Mikaela's expression change from that of pity to a nervous look.

"Well I let the other's explain that to you. We put out the fire last night. It was bad but….we stopped it from getting to the rest 700 acres or so." With that Carolina breathed a sigh of relief. So, the fire had no taken all from her, she still had a good bit to grow on.

"Thank you. I suppose I owe ya'll everything I have to offer." Mikaela was thrown out of her daze by the sound of the woman's slightly husky voice. "Oh no! Its fine, actually we were interested in getting you back on your feet."

Carolina's brow furrowed. Why would they want to help her with that. Never mind, she had things that she had to tend to, questions could come later. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "What happened to…"

"Oh! Your guitar? I brought it in last night. That he said that you play pretty good." Carolina shook her head in distress. "No….my dog…..Shooter he's a chocolate lab, still a pup.."

"Ohh! He's outside. Do you want to see him?" Carolina flung the covers off of her and noticed that she had been cleaned of all ash and soot, and had been dressed in her night things. She glanced up at the other woman and honestly hoped that she had been to one to re-dress her. "I did that after they brought you inside. I figured that you had a lot of well..shit to wake up to this morning, so you might want to be clean."

Carolina couldn't help but smile, maybe this girl could prove her earlier judgments otherwise. "Thank you, I really 'preciate it."

"No problem. I'm just here to do what I can."

Carolina stiffly made her way to her dresser, one hand against the aching area on the small of her back. She gave a grunt when she bent to open the last drawer, withdrawing a clean pair of jeans. She didn't hesitate to slide off the silk shorts and don the pair of Cruel girl Wrangler jeans. When she shrugged the tee over her head she heard the brunette give a laugh.

Carolina turned and raised a blonde eyebrow. "Yea? Somethin' funny?"

"Nah. I just remembered your tattoo. I thought it was odd for a woman who works on a farm to have a tribal tattoo on her lower back." Carolina snorted. "Don't forget that I was once a teenager too. I had those mad fits of immature things I wanted to do. No offense."

Mikaela waved her hand absently. "None taken, I understand." Carolina pulled a tank top from the chair next to her bed. It was piled full of clean clothes. Thank God she had decided to do the laundry. She slid the white tank on her slender form and searched for a pair of socks while she chatted with the young brunette.

When the two females finally exited the house, a dreaded anticipation of what she was about to see filled Carolina's heart while a bad taste filled her mouth and her stomach churned. She began to follow Mikaela around the back of the house, hands stiff at her sides. She was scared of what she was about to see. There was a sudden barking when she rounded the back, and her eyes flew open. Shooter! The tall lab bounded across the ground towards her and practically knocked her to the ground when he reached her. She crouched low and accepted the dogs vigorous greeting. She hugged him around his neck and clung to the dog.

"Good boy. How's mama's baby today?" He eagerly licked her chin in reply and then took off towards the crops. He wanted her to follow him, she knew that dog well enough to figure out what he wanted. Where he ran off to there was the flow of music that reached her. Rock. When she got close enough she could decode the words. Scorpions "Rocking Like a Hurricane" filled the silence that reigned over her back fields.

What she saw next nearly gave her a heart attack.

There was the devastation of some of the crops burnt….this must be were they contained the fire. But that wasn't what shocked her. It was the sight of several shirt-less men working there. Several very WELL built shirt-less men working out there. Five in total. And for about five minutes, Carolina nearly forgot about Michael.

"Hello, heaven and thank you sweet, sweet Lord." She heard Mikaela burst into laughter the way she was watching the men, and her sudden expression. The brunette's laughter caught the worker's attention. When they turned, Carolina nearly passed out. She recognized the blonde, surfer looking boy from last night. He flashed a turnyourkneesintogoo smile at her, and she was sure if she had been seventeen again she would've fainted. Then there was a tall man, and from what looked like to be, the most muscular of them all. He had short, black, military cropped hair and she could see several scars on his face from here. His arms were HUGE! From the look of him, Carolina made the assumption that he was a soldier.

There was a shorter, black haired man as well. He reminded her of the surfer boy, more mature looking. Next to him was a man with graying brown hair. He was leaning against a shovel, foot crossed over the other. And finally there he was.

Her savior. Angel. Whatever you so wished to call him.

The sight of him impressed her the most. He had to be at least 6'6, towering over the others, but his height only a tad bigger than the scarred fellow. He smiled kindly at her, and THAT almost sent her reeling.

She turned around to face Mikaela and placed her hands into a praying position, closing her eyes and mouthing, 'Thank you God'. She heard the girl erupt into laughter again.

"Good Morning. We borrowed your radio. Hope you don't mind." That was the blonde, she remembered his voice. She turned to address him and nearly said out loud. 'You can borrow my bed too if you want, cutie.'

Wait…..WHAT? What was she thinking? She had a boyfriend. But, Jesus, she couldn't help herself. There was five, extremely hot men doing clean up duty in her back field. What would you do in this kind of situation? They were doing more for her now than Michael had ever done in their whole relationship.

"Are you alright, Miss Hicks?"

"Huh?Oh…yes, thank you. Its just a little……hotter outside today…more than usual." Literally.

"The temperature is currently 101 degrees. That is not unusual for this area, it is actually rather common." The gray headed man spoke this time. She blinked. "Oh well…maybe its just me then."

The blonde nodded and they all turned to continue their work. Carolina turned and fanned her face. Now, there was only one thing she had to see now, the real damage.

"Alright, Mikaela, take me to were it really hurt me." There was a slight hesitation before the younger girl answered her. "Are you sure? I mean…..are you ready for this?"

Carolina swallowed hard and nodded. "I gotta see it sometime, lets go." She had a feeling she was going to regret this.

Wohooo. She got to meet the holo!mechs. Haha. If you couldn't figure out which ones are which, here's the breakdown for you:

Blonde/ surfer looking young man: Bumblebee

Black haired/soldier older man: Ironhide

Black haired/ younger man: Prowl

Brown haired/graying hair: Ratchet

Brown haired/ tall her "savior": Optimus

Well, I like the way this is going. Review and I will be posting ASAP! Thanks. 


	3. Meet the Fellas

**Wow! I didn't expect to get the kind of response that I did. I've gotten a lot of favorites with me or my story now. Thanks to all those for that and for reviewing my story. I have a question…is anyone interested in Rpin' Transformers with me? I need a Male Mech, Decepticon or Autobot, or Neutral….Cannon or Original Character email me at : or leave it in a review or something. Thanks!**

**Title**: Amarillo by Mornin'

**Explanation of Title**: "Amarillo by Mornin'" is a wonderful song that George Strait sings. I was going to title this "Amarillo Sky" which is by Jason Aldean, and I still might change it to that later. The setting for this story is obviously, Amarillo, Texas.

**Summary**: A new Autobot lands in Amarillo, Texas on a sharecroppers land. When Sam and the other's arrive, they find that they have a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes**: I do not own the Transformers, or Samuel James Whitwicky/Mikaela Banes. I do however own Carolina Hicks. And any affiliations to her.

**Characters Involved: **

Optimus Prime (also as holo!Optimus)

Bumblebee (also as holo! Bee)

Ironhide (also as holo!Hide)

Ratchet (also as holo!Ratchet)

Jazz (Later on) (also as holo!Jazz)

Sam Whitwicky

Mikaela Banes

Prowl (also as holo!Prowl)

Carolina Rangle Hicks

Age: 26

Height: 5'4

Weight: 125 lbs

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde/ chin length

Eye Color: Light hazel

**Pairings**:

Sam x Mikaela

Mikaela x Sam

Carolina x (former boyfriend/dumps her at beginning of story)

Optimus x Carolina

Anyways, enough of all that. I'm sure ya'll are ready for the story. So here it goes…ladies and gentlemen..I present to you :

Amarillo by Mornin'

The grief that overtook Carolina when she rounded the backfield was immense. She hadn't felt this way since her father had passed away last year from Huntington's disease. She had felt completely and utterly helpless when the doctor's had explained to her that he could no longer control anything and that he would suffer unless she pulled the plug. Her mother signed the papers for the nurses to terminate his life and he was gone. Dead before Carolina could get there and protest against what had been done. She had never hated anyone more so than she did her mother right then and there. She screamed and hollered and cried; it was useless. The elder woman didn't care.

And so she left. Left Carolina at a time when she so desperately needed her most, and she hated her for being so selfish. Carolina choked back tears at the sight.

"Oh Lord. help me…"She wished that he could take her from everything right now. The damage had been done. There was a large crater in the middle of her most productive crop. The land looked jagged and for a ways all she could see was black. Even the sky above the land was a slight gray color, still trying to recover from the ash and the smoke. This was going to cost her big. She could see what looked like skeletal remains of her tractor. The one that her father had ridden her on was she was just knee high to a grasshopper.

That's when it hit her. Tears rushed anew down her tanned face and she let out a ragged sob through her clenched teeth. She quickly tried to recover and held a hand to her mouth to cover up the cries. Carolina felt the arms of the other girl wrap around her shoulders and she was pulled against the brunette. She did not hug back, and she was sure that the other would understand. She let herself cry. For her land, for what it would cost her, for the tractor that had been passed down to her, for her father, and for everything that had been taken from her that night.

"Its okay. We're going to help you clean this up, and start it all over again." Carolina wanted to ask why, but she found that she was crying far too hard to talk. She could here Mikaela talking, but now it was to someone else. She could make out something about an explanation, and what time they should tell her. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her cry, and acting so weak. Carolina straightened herself, with Mikaela's hands on her shoulders and wiped her eyes.

"This is gonna take a long time to clean up. Ya'll sure that ya'll be able to manage all of the hard work of bringing something to life?" The brunette stared over her head for a second, making eye contact with someone before she responded.

"Don't worry, and believe us, we've been through a lot worse." Carolina nodded her head. "Well I would appreciate the help greatly. It might go faster with more people takin' on the job." When Carolina had dried all the evidence from her face, Mikaela gave her a smile. "So, are you ready to fix these boys something to eat?"

Carolina stared for a second. "I don't think I've got enough food to feed that army back there." Mikaela gave a laugh. "That's okay. We went to that little grocery store this morning and bought some hamburgers and things like that. You got a grill?"

The Texan nodded. "Yes. Brand new, haven't even tried it out yet."

"Well then, let's break her in." Carolina couldn't help but laugh at Mikaela's try at a southern accent as the two woman headed for the back porch. Upon reaching said grill, Mikaela gave a low whistle. "Wow. She's a beaut."

"Aint' she? Won her in a raffle last year at the county fair."

"Well, lets this party goin."

**Meanwhile, around on the backfield.**

"So…she's a pretty girl right? For human standards I mean." Bumblebee was annoyed with the silence that had ensued after they had heard the woman crying from around the other side of the house.

"Indeed. She has a rather simplistic look to her. No face paint, no flashy clothes. Clean. I like that." Ratchet huffed. "She is far different from Mikaela in looks. A more rounded face. According to the World Wide Web, that is a rather classic beauty. From the human 20's era."

Ironhide gave a grunt. "She ain't bad lookin'. I'll give the human that." Prowl hung his head. "She has a gentle sort of look. I hated to see the look on her face when she saw what I had done. I feel terrible about that."

Optimus clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Its quite alright, old friend. She seems to understand that we are here to help. Though we are going to have to explain to her later what happened exactly."

Bumblebee grinned, and locked eyes with his leader. "So, sir…what do you think about her? Is she a total babe to you or what?"

Optimus raised his eyebrows at the younger mech. "She is a attractive woman, who has a lot of sadness in her eyes, but just as much determination as well. I do not understand this 'total babe' phrase that you are referring to, but if that is what you wish to call it, fine."

Around on the back porch… 

Carolina and her new found female friend were lounging on a set of lawn chairs while fixing the food. They could see the men working from were they were and Carolina had expressed to Mikaela that it was a rather fine view. The brunette laughed and took a swig from her Pepsi. Carolina had offered her a beer, but the younger had declined it, promising to have one with her later on tonight.

"So, which one's yours? The blondie?" Mikaela raised a eyebrow at her. "Like boyfriend? Bee?" She began to laugh and shook her head. "No. My man is around front…..he just a bit….different than them."

"How so?"

"He's not as built, but he's a sweet as anything." Carolina nodded. "Aint't nothin' wrong with that I reckon."

"Yea. Sam's a good guy. He's a far cry from what I used to date."

"Jocks huh?"

"Oh yea." Mikaela went into depth, telling her the story of how she first met Sam and his piece of crap Camaro. When she showed her how he had tried to impress her with the disco ball and light, Carolina was leaned over holding her stomach as Mikaela flexed her arms.

Bumblebee turned and smiled at the sight of Carolina and Mikaela having fun. "At least she's smiling and laughing." Optimus nodded. "We are going to have to try our best to keep this Carolina Hicks in good spirits. Perhaps she will take lightly to what we have to tell her."

"She's gonna freak."

"Oh yea big time."

"She might try to run away."

"Or hurt us."

"I'll blast that tiny human outta this atmosphere if she lays a hand on me."

"Ironhide!"

"What? I was just giving you my opinion."

Optimus frowned. "We do not harm humans. We have already caused much trouble by allowing Prowl to land here, the least that we can do is help her regain what we have taken away from her."

Ironhide sighed. "Alright. I still get to show her my cannons though, right?" There was a loud chorus of 'No!' from the other mechs.

When Carolina and Mikaela had finished their job, Mikaela grasped the triangle hanging from the porch. "Do you really use this?"

"Yea, when I was young my mother would ring it to tell us that dinner was ready. But the funny thing is that she would call us like pigs. I remember it to this day."

Mikaela laughed. "So can I?"

"Hell go for it."

The loud noise of the instrument shook the silence that wrapped around the farm. Carolina laughed at the sight of the group of shirt less men making their way towards the women. "I think I died and went to heaven."

"The heaven of hot, sexy, shirtless men?"

"Oh yes."

"Hey Carolina…they're all single you know."

"I've got a boyfriend." Mikaela blinked. "Was it that Michael guy from last night?"

Carolina perked up. "He came?"

"Yea, with a blonde woman though."

Carolina felt a pang in her chest. Another woman. Who could that be? Was he really cheating on her like everybody said he was? She waved her hands, as if to bat the issue away. Oh well. Mikaela gave her a concerned look but she ignored that as well. No time to worry about that, she needed to worry about what she was going to do about her crops and money situation.

She heard Mikaela give a squeal and she turned to she her hugging a rather slim, curly headed boy. When he turned, Mikaela wrapped up in his arms, she almost gave an exaggerated , 'awwww'. This must be the 'nerd' boyfriend that Mikaela had expressed so much care for. He reached out with his free arm and offered her a dirty hand to shake.

"Hi I'm Sam Whitwicky."

She was surprised at his strong grip but gave him a smile and shook his hand vigerously.

"Nice to meet ya. Carolina Hicks."

"Have you met the others?" Carolina chose to ignore Mikaela's rather suggestive wink, and the tone in her voice as she asked her. "I've seen him. But no.. I have not been properly introduced."

Mikaela stepped over to the line of men that had formed at the bottom of Carolina's porch. "Well then.."

She slapped a hand on the blonde's back. "This is Bee…don't' ask why we call him that…..its just a cute nickname, you know?" The 'Bee' grasped Carolina's hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it before he flashed her that award winning smile. "S'nice to meet ya." Carolina swallowed hard and nodded. She felt like a teenage school girl right now, drooling over a group of boys….when she had one of her own. Well….that's what she thought at least.

Mikaela pointed to the next man, the fella with the big arms. "This is Ironhide…don't ask about that either…..its kinda like a war nickname." He gave her a crooked smile and nodded his head. 'Ahh.' Carolina thought, 'so he is a soldier….that would explain the scars all over his face.'

The next man was the one with the slightly graying hair. "This is Ratchet…he's a medic/doctor….hint the nickname." He did the same as 'Bee', but gave her a rather odd compliment. "It is a true honor to be in the presence of such a hard-working, independent woman."

Bee rolled his eyes, and waved a hand at the elder man. "Stopped tryin' to put the moves on her Ratch. You obviously ain't her type."

"Why you litt-"

"Boys!" Mikaela interjected. "Let me finish before you start fighting over her."

Carolina snickered behind her hand as Ratchet gave a snort, crossed his arms and turned to look off in the distance. Mikaela didn't have a chance to introduce the next man, he did it himself, stepping forward and wrapping his arms about her shoulders. Carolina was a little shocked by her new friends' behavior but offered him a simple pat on the back. "My name is Prowl, and I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you. If you need anything, just let me know first."

Carolina felt the sincerity of his voice and gave him a smile. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind." To be honest she wasn't really worried about him at the current moment, seeing as the man that had comforted her so was stepping up to her.

"My name is Optimus. It's a pleasure." He followed Bee's example and placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand. She felt electricity shoot through her body. She hadn't felt like this is a good long time. It had been a while since Michael had tried to touch her in any sort of sexual way. "Thank you for what you're doing. You don't' know how much this means to me."

When he smiled, she had nearly forgot to ask him if he was foreign. His accent was something similar to a southern drawl, but his name was….just as odd as the other men's. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam, would gave a loud cough.

"Well..alrighty. Let's eat!"

Oh Lord this was going to kill her.

Alright ya'll. This was the crappy chapter. But she finally got to meet them. And next time, I'm gonna reveal them to her. Review and thanks!

**Next Chapter Snippets: **

Carolina found it harder to breath. Between gulps of air she was trying her best not to moan out loud, fearing she would wake the other occupants of the house. A warm, calloused hand slid up her thigh and stopped to rub lazy circles on her hip bone. His mouth was buried against the space between her neck and shoulder, teeth nibbling and tongue lapping. She dug her nails into his back and received a loud moan in return. He leaned up to look down upon her, and she felt like there was a weight being put on her shoulders the moment they locked eyes.

The brightest blue she had ever seen. It troubled her and set her at awe at the same time. She wanted to ask why they all had the most incredible colored eyes, but he wouldn't give her time for that, leaning down to ravish her mouth with his own. 'Oh Lord, help me.'

oooooooo


End file.
